The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular plastic conveyor belts.
Conveyor belts are typically used for conveying bulk material, such as foodstuffs or other materials, that must be transported from a first location to a second location. Typical conveyor belts have the advantage that relatively little energy is required for transporting the bulk material across horizontal surfaces.
For versatility, replaceability, or manufacturability, conveyor belts often include accessories that can be attached to and detached from the belts. Examples include sideguards, hold down tabs, flights, and roller assemblies. The accessories in modular conveyor belts are often retained by hinge rods used to interconnect the belt modules together at hinge joints. In that case installation or removal of the accessory requires partial disassembly of the belt.
Sideguards are commonly used with belt conveyors to prevent conveyed materials such as aggregates, vegetables, and fruits from falling off the sides of the belt. Typically, a sideguard is positioned near both sides of each belt row. In modular plastic conveyor belts, sideguards are usually supplied as attachments to belts. The sideguards snap into belt structure or are connected to the hinge rods joining consecutive rows of belt modules together.